baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Bionics/Bionics Back To Single Episode
Debby: He dumbed me… Brooke: What!? Why did you never mention that?? Debby: I was hurt.. too hurt… Brooke: Why did he- break up with you? Debby: He found out about Elena… Brooke: Then he wasn’t worth it!!! With the gang Chase is smiling and looks at Nanny Aria: Chase? Chase: Yea? Aria: I’m over here!! Chase: Wha- Aria: See you, Chase!! Or better not!! *gets up and leaves* Bree: Chase!!! Chase: *looks at Bree* What? Bree: Aria left and I think she broke up with you… Chase: What do you mean? Bree: She said: “See you, Chase!! Or better not!!” and left Chase: Oh boy!! *gets up and leaves* Hallway Chase: Aria!! ARIA!!! Aria: *cries and turns aound* Why do you have to make it so hard for me?? Chase: What do you mean?? Aria: My parents figured out that we’re still dating and I’m going on an all girl boarding school and if Fariba wouldn’t stay with you, they would’ve given her away, right after she was born Chase: What are you saying?? Aria: That we can’t be together!! I’m leaving tomorrow Chase: Well, then this is goodbye… Aria: I’ll miss you Chase: *hugs her* I’ll miss you more Aria: *hugs him back* Take care of Fariba!! Chase: I will!! Aria: *lets go of him* Bye *leaves* Chase: *watches her leave* With Bree Walks around the corner and sees Jason kissing Tiffany. Bree: (angry) JASON!! Jason: *stops kissing Tiffany* (shocked) Bree?! I- I can explain!! Tiffany: (happy) Hey, I’m Tiffany, Jason’s girlfriend. Who are you? Bree: (sad) Doesn’t matter!! Bye Jason!! For good!! *walks off* Davenport house | Debby’s room Debby and Bree sit in Debby’s bed crying. Debby and Bree hug Debby: You can be happy, you don’t have him anymore Bree: Why? Debby: He might have given you Dani, but you two had nothing in common Bree: You’re right… And you and Simpson weren’t meant for each other. You two had nothing in common and if he breaks up with you, because of Elli, he wasn’t worth it Debby: I’m glad, that he moves away Bree: Yea, that’s better for you Debby: But what happened?? Bree: He cheated on me with Tiffany Debby: Wow… Bree: And dumb blondie introduced herself as Jason’s girlfriend Debby: That’s though… Bree: Yea… Downstairs They are all carrying boxes Tasha: And you’re sure you wanna move out?? It’s just for a year, so what’s the point? Brooke: I’m 19, a mother and married. What did you think?? Tasha: You’re going to college in less than a year. Why do you wanna take Ariana and Brandon away and bring them back?? Brooke: *puts the box down and turns to Tasha and hugs her* Tasha, I will be back for visiting!! And wherever I am, I’ll come back! You always have been a mom for me!! Tasha: *hugs her back* And you always have been like a daughter to me Brooke: DEBBY BREE!! WE’RE LEAVING!!! Bree and Debby superspeed downstairs and hug Brooke Bree: It will be strange, with you not around Brooke: You’re at our place in a second!! Literally!! Debby: Still!! Brooke: Same for you, Deb’s Brooke: *lets go of them* I gotta go… ARIANA!! BRANDON!!! Ariana and Brandon superspeed to Brooke. Brooke picks them up. Brooke: Bye *leaves with the twins and Spencer* Holden apartment Brooke, Spencer, Ariana and Brandon enter Brooke: Home sweet home *puts the boxes down* Ari, Bran, bring the boxes to your room Ariana & Brandon: Yes *pick up their boxes and bring them to their room* Spencer: So… *puts his hands around her waist* Brooke: So… *puts her hand around his neck* Spencer: *kisses her* Brooke: *kisses him back* They let go of each other Brooke: Do you? Spencer: *smiles* Sure!! Brooke and Spencer superspeed to their bed room Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript